Final hours
by Magic clasher 27
Summary: Four years ago earth was sent into a path of destruction by a virus that turned human into flesh eating mutants. After a failed teleportation spell the mane six are sent to earth only to be saved by Robert and his little sister Ruby. Will they gain their trust in order to get home or will the humans paranoia get the better of them.


Prologue

War.

War is all people think of be it guns and knives or sticks and stones. People find a way to make it worse that's our species trying to one up each other it's been over four years since World War III happened everyone against everyone nobody sided with anybody. If you weren't rich well you ended up dying. The rich had money, and power so they got out of the danger zones while regular people die seeing as many were

Anyway away from my ramblings my name is Robert and today is 7/16/2029 yup it's a goddamn miracle that I'm not dead and I'm not planning in dying anytime soon I have a sister to take care of. Yeah my sister ruby ironically her hair is dyed red I don't know why but she just loves red. I'm currently 18 years old my sister 14 years old. I promise my parents that I would try to get a perfect home for her.

PRESENT TIME

"Hey Robert. Where are we going?" Ruby asked in a hushed tone so not to alert the infected.

"Look we have to get out of Boston." I said

"Okay after this were are we going?" Ruby asked

"After we leave Boston I know of a lab that can send us to a different world."

"Really you believe in stupid ass conspiracy theories."

"Hey they aren't stupid I read in the paper that they are testing portals."

"Yeah but that was two years ago when there wasn't any flesh eating freaks around."

Whatever anyway that's my plan we need to go to the lab centered on the top of that mountain.

"Oh so were supposed to walk through the fucking woods to get there."

"Relax Ruby we have enough ammo all we need is food."

"Fine I just hope that the portal is real and not some bullshit idea that came to yourself in a matter of hours."

As we walk we enter many super markets many were abandon had little food left over or had none at all.

When we enter the suburbs we saw a shit ton of mutants they mindlessly walked I'll describe how they look rotten flesh hanging from where they were cut or killed by chucks of their arms missing only muscle visible one of their eyes hangout of their sockets some even had exposed innards their guts hangout.

Me and my sister seen this a lot but it was still sickening how they died it looks like they didn't even deserve it I remember how life was back then everyone minding their own business going to work kids going to school. It just sad seeing them like this but it's my world now it's kill or be killed.

We entered a house the doors was unlocked so we had time to scavenge.

"Ruby." I said in a hushed tone.

"What is it?" She responded

She looked at a mutant eating a corpse of young man he looked like he was 17 his arms bitten the muscle off the bone. The arms broken looked like he had the marrow sucked out of his bones what made almost throw up was that his guts were out of his body.

"Ruby shoot him with your bow and arrow." She nodded and pulled back the string and focus not trying to tremble the arrow then shoot off and made contact to the back of the mutants skull. My sister then pulled out the arrow the bastard was still moving I then used my boots to stomp on his head the brain matter spilled out and on to my boots.

"Remind me to clean my boots ruby." I told her as we walked through the house her response a giggle.

We looked in house and managed to find two full cartages of pistol ammo for my sister's pistols which she called Bonnie and Clyde. I manage to find a box of shotgun shells we had a shotgun but we barely used due to the fact that it made a lot of noise we also found two 8 packets of battery's for our gps's,flashlight,and walkie-talkies.

As soon as we left it looked like night had fallen it was to dangerous to leave now so we decide to stay the night we barricaded the house and took out the bodies.

We laid on the bed. (we had to share a bed by the way)

"Do you think that portal would send us to a new world where we can finally rest." Ruby asked me.

"Yeah I hope so then we could leave and stay in a house and leave this godforsaken place. Now go to sleep tomorrow we go to the lab okay." I gave her a small peck to the check.

"Okay." she said giving me a giggle

God I hope that theory is real. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

POV of Ruby

Once Robert was asleep I got out of bed and checked on our supplies we had several cans of food,two gallons of water,sixteen batteries,twenty shotgun shells,sixteen cartages of ammo for my two glocks and his silence pistol,three cartages for our carbine,ten arrows for my bow,and my brother's guitar. After checking a bit I noticed something he found my locket.

The locket I had when my parents died it had a picture of Robert inside the same picture I put inside to remind me to keep my family close to my heart I started crying my eyes starting wail up with tears I wiped them off and put the locket back in the bag if was going to give me the locket I just hope he does it soon I never want to go behind his back and take from him.

I made my way back to the spot I made in the bed and fell asleep. I dream of a perfect world where nothing bad happen where peace and harmony was everyday and a beautiful ruler rule a land with clear skies and lush wildlife. Hopefully that land exist.

EQUESTRIA

Twilight was sitting in the library reading a book on astronomy she has heard reports on aliens from other worlds but she thought that it was nothing but rumors.

It's silly ponies get worked up for nothing then a silly rumor. Twilight thought but then again she was curious on what it meant of there was actually intelligent life forms from different worlds what if out of the blue an intelligent life form just appeared out of no where.

"No twilight those thoughts are silly... Or are they hmm." Twilight thought to herself.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash outside "Rainbow Dash." She said

"Rainbow what are you doing?" The lavender unicorn asked

"Oh sorry Twi for interrupting but I wanted to see if you had anything planned." Rainbow asked

"Why don't you go with Pinkie or AJ." Twilight asked annoyed by her friend's interruption.

"Pinkie has to baby sit the twins and AJ has work to do on orchard."

"Then go to Fluttershy or Rarity's" twilight said

"Can't Rarity has orders to fill and Fluttershy has to take care of a ton of animals." Rainbow stated

"Fine but if you're staying you are going to help me with a little theory."

"Oh no you aren't talking about those stupid theories that aliens exist."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about now let's go to the observation deck and look at the sky."

"Uh Twi you do know that it's still daylight outside right."

Twilight then blushed of her embarrassment.

"Oh right I knew that." She said smiling

Rainbow rolled her eyes at Twilight and said "Sure whatever Twi."

EARTH POV of Robert

I woke up with sunlight shining on my eyes I got up and saw ruby up too.

"So we got our spirits up for today." I asked

"Yup I hope your right I really want to live in peace were we can finally stop worrying if we're gonna survive the next day."

After we ate breakfast we swapped our batteries on our equipment,and check our ammo.

"Hey Ruby I want to give you something." I then took out the locket that Ruby lost when she was ten she was pretty scared that she lost until I went back and got it for her.

"Yeah what is it." She gasped as I took out the locket and put it around her neck.

"W-where did you find it at." She was now crying tears poured from her eyes.

I smiled and said "When you were ten and fell asleep I went back and got it. I didn't want to bring old memories back but you seemed pretty sad lately."

She ran up to me and gave me a hug and said "Thank you Robert."

"Now let's go today I think is going to be a good day." We then left the house and went up a large mountain.

EQUESTRIA

"Twi are we almost done I'm going to sleep if we don't find any thing." Rainbow asked

"Relax I've seen many stars wait I never noticed that one." Twilight said

"Which one." Rainbow asked

"That one don't you see it." Twilight asked

"Uh Twi my eyesight isn't the best I really don't think I could see from far away." Rainbow said

"Ugh just look." She then forced rainbows head to the telescope that made rainbow wide eyed.

"What the hell was that it looked like a fucking marble."

"From my calculations it's far away and I mean far like 56 billion light years away."

"Wait if its that far how in the hell could you see." Rainbow questioned

"Magic Rainbow." Twilight deadpanned

"Oh yeah sorry anyway do you think there's life there or just nothing."

"I don't know weirder things have happened. Hey Rainbow I want to attempt a teleportation spell go get the girls I want to see if this place is hostile or nice."

"Okay whatever."

After rainbow dash got their friends they entered the library.

"You wanted to try something Twi." Applejack asked

"Yeah we are going on a little vacation girls."

"Oh no I can't I have to take care of the animals." Fluttershy said

"Oh I cannot either darling I have to finish an order finish."

"Oh come on we can go real quick and maybe they have a time difference where their time is twelve years and here is twelve minutes come on let's go let's go." Pinkie said happily

"Fine fine fine we'll go but just right quick." Applejack said

"Okay girls brace yourselves!" Twilight then concentrated her magic on her friends.

"Uh Twi Twi." The farm pony said

"TWILIGHT OPEN YOUR EYES!" Rainbow yelled but Twilight was concentrating to hard they all felt lightheaded until they collapsed and fell unconscious.

EARTH POV of Robert

As we walked up the mountain we heard a huge boom we looked up and saw a rainbow appear we fazed in amazement we never seen such a beautiful rainbow before.

We follow the rainbow streak and it was in a near by cabin when we entered I was surprised at what I saw were six girls that looked human but had different features like different color hair and had tails that matched their hai-er mane color also they looked like that had different coat color.

"What the hell."

"OH MY GOSH!"

"What is it Ruby." I asked

"MY LITTLE PONY." Ruby fangirled she as she fainted

"What of it that show appeared like nineteen years ago." I said I heard a thump and saw my sister on the floor smiling I rolled my eyes and barricaded the cabin so no mutants can come in and I could cook some dinner hopefully they'll answer my questions and my sister will be okay.


End file.
